


(HunterxHunter) My Fairytale ~ Alluka in Wonderland

by ShiaTOV



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Complete, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fun, Light story, Other, Simple storytelling, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiaTOV/pseuds/ShiaTOV
Summary: Alluka found herself in a glum corridor but as she's out, she saw a limitless meadow. When she's still sobbing desperately for losing her precious person, she met a boy with rabbit ears in white outfit who's in hurry with an old pocket watch in his hand. While she's following him, some familiar faces appeared one by one; some of them tried to get rid of her. In the end of her journey there's a trial which cost her luck. She tried her best to reach her destiny and as the reward she could open the gate of victory before her.Guess what's waiting her behind the gate.An alluring adventure is waiting and join her as the journey begins.#Zoldyckfamily#Zoldyckbuttlers#Allukasadventures#OOC•I don't own HxH characters in this story. Credit to the real owner.•The pictures I use are not mine. Credit to the real artist.•Just a light and simple storytelling.•This story is completed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's words: I fell for this sweet little girl, Alluka Zoldyck, and decided to make a story about her. The story itself is inspired by Alice In Musicland by Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid). Kindly enjoy it and thank you very much for stopping by (*ゝω・*)ノ

She's running in the endless glum corridor. The humid air spreading up that made her breathless. The mold and moss smell stung her nose along the way. A heavy panting released as her legs almost reaching the limit. She felt like the world became upside down and no longer could distinguish which was the right direction. Kept running was her only choice. The fear of losing someone she loved was entering and gnawing her heart. No one heard her cry, no one knew her sorrow. All she knew was only the fake nature view on the walls with a bunch of dolls in her room.

_Wanna come with me?_

As the voice came up on her mind, there's a distance light greeting her. She couldn't think about anything but speed up the running and extending her arms toward the light which came closer and closer to her. A bright light wrapped her instantly before she could reach the light.

 


	2. Alluka x Departure x Encounter

The wind blew gently stroking her long black hair with an emotional smiley icons headband. Her pale blue eyes gazing out the sky above her. She's enjoying the view before her while sitting under a big tree which had weird shape leaves; it's a heart shape with purple color. She turned her sight and saw a limitless meadow around her. A light sigh flew out from her mouth as she realized that she couldn't do a thing.

"Are you alone, ojou-chan?"

A voice dropped on her ears. She glanced at her right shoulder and saw nothing.

"Why do you look so lonely, ojou-chan?"

This time she glanced at her left shoulder but still there's nothing.

"You can't find me.. I'm invisible.. You can only hear my voice.." The creepy voice echoing.

The black haired girl stood up and scanning all around her carefully, hoping to find the one who talked to her just now.

"What's your name?"

"Alluka.. I'm Alluka.." Said the girl with furrowing eyes of curiosity, "who are you?"

"Ho~ so you're Alluka.." The voice giggling, "no.. no.. You're not just Alluka.."

"What do you mean?" Alluka titling her head.

"Just go.. You will understand while you're on your way.. Bye for now.."

"Eh? But where do I suppose to go? I don't even know where am I? Wait, please, do you know where is onii-chan?"

No matter how Alluka's begging, the voice didn't come out again. She sat down again and started sobbing.

"Onii-chan.."

For years since she's a little kid, her family exiled her. She's special and thanked to that no one dare to get closer to her. She lived only in the room with many dolls. All she could do was only talking to her dolls while waiting for unsure rescue. It'd been how many years since she could enjoy the ray of the sun, but this time she wasn't really enjoying the outside view since it's nowhere. Vaguely, she heard a distance voice. It's mumbling something and it's getting closer. She lifted up her face and saw someone's coming. It's a boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes in white outfit. There were a pair of long ears on his head and he kept looking at his right hand. He held a medium sized gold pocket watch.

"The time.. The time.."

He mumbling while still running, passing her who's still sitting under the tree. He looked in hurry and didn't even realized that there's someone around. Alluka decided to follow him. She stood bolt upright then started to chase him.

"Hey! Wait! Usagi-san.."

Alluka was after him but he's too fast. She tried to speed up her running, but still couldn't catch him. She's panting hard and decided to take a rest a bit, but as she winked her eyes, she realized that she's surrounded by many trees. Was it kind of a forest? She had lost her way back. She didn't even know since when there were trees around her. She started to cry but this time she tried to held her tears. No more crying, she thought. The wind blew and as the grass swaying back and forth, a small path appeared. Did the nature tell her the right way? The path she had chosen was right yet wrong. It led her to the weird village with small houses. She looked around but found no one. The houses were half of her height and it wasn't fit just for her arms.

"He..hello there..." She's trembling, "is anyone here?" She knelt down to peek one of the houses.

Her eyes rounded wide as she saw some small furnitures in a small house. It's so cute, she tought. She then stood up and once again scanning the situation there, but still no one shown up. She gulped as she slowly outstretched her hand to the door of the house.

"Can I help you, bud?"

A voice jolted her at once. She fell on her knees and started crying again by hugging her head, "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.."

"Listen, bud! I was just asking.. Can I help you?"

Alluka peeked by opening one of her eyes and she saw a tiny fat slant-eyed boy next to her knee. He had normal appearance like usual person. He had short black hair and there were some snacks in his hug. He munched a doughnut while staring at her.

"You're.."

"I'm Milluki.." He said, licking his fingers.

 


	3. Alluka x Milluki x The Dwarves

"Milluki?" Alluka winked her eyes in confusion, "some how it sounds familiar.."

"Then, bud.. If you have nothing to do here just go!" Milluki shooing Alluka.

Alluka startled then threw her head down desperately. It's the first time she got scolded from someone. It hurt her heart so much. Milluki sighed heavily then proffered a small doughnut to her.

"Want some?" Said him flatly.

Before she could do a thing, someone grabbed the doughnut. Both Alluka & Milluki startled at the same time.

"Don't you dare to give my share to this giant, dude!"

Alluka's eyes widen. There's another Milluki standing right behind the first Milluki. His appearance was the same.

"Another Milluki?" Alluka tilted her head.

"Oh, yeah.. He's my brother, Millukia.. And.. Actually.. There are more.." Said Milluki by pointing at a certain direction behind Alluka.

Like Milluki said, there were more Milluki who marched to the small village. They had different colors of clothes. Milluki had white clothes and Millukia had yellow, while the rest were red, blue, green, purple and orange. They had the same face and as fat as Milluki.

"Who is this giant?" Asked the green Milluki.

"I'm Alluka and I'm not a giant.." Alluka annoyed.

The rest of Milluki chuckled by looking at one another.

"Ah, Milluki.. Did you see a boy with white rabbit ears?" Alluka looking around.

All the Milluki shook their head. They're just got home and the only weird thing who came to their village was just her. After another short chat, they allowed her to stay for a while in the village. The dwarfs decided to make her a temporary tent, decorated by some flowers under the big tree near the river of the village. At least, she had a place for sleep. As the gratitude, she helped the dwarfs by collecting some mushrooms, fruits and firewood near the village.

"So, the white one is Milluki.. Blue is Millukio, yellow is Millukia, orange is Millukiki, green is Millukiu, red is Millukin and purple is Millukion?" Alluka said by pointing at each of the Millukis.

"Yupz" answered all of them.

Alluka sighed, "I don't think I can remember all of it at once.."

All of the dwarfs laughed. They enjoyed the dinner outside while staring at the sky which full of sparkling stars. That was perfect for a campfire. Delicious meals, hot chocolate milk and a warm smile. Those were the things that she couldn't get back then. The next day was the time for the dwarfs mining the cave not far from the village. They left Alluka alone, but it wasn't a big deal. Alluka used the free time for cleaning. Looked like she's growing into an independent girl. No more crying and no more weakling heart. She got some learning from the dwarfs. They told her what to do and what shouldn't.

"Good afternoon, jou-chan.."

Alluka startled by a disembodied voice, "who are you?"

It wasn't the same voice as before. This voice sounded deep. A sweat dropped on her forehead as she couldn't find the source of the voice.

"What are you doing here, jou-chan?"

A pair of spectacles appeared behind the tree in sudden. Alluka stepped back a little.

"I'm.. Helping.." She stuttered.

"Helping who?"

This time a full figure appeared. She saw a tall man in black suit. He had wide forehead and a short beard on his chin, there were a pair of black cat ears on his head and a long black tail. His eyes staring at her flatly.

"You're.."

"I'm Cheshire Gotoh.. Nice to meet you, jou-chan.." He bowed, "back to the question.. Helping who?"

"Milluki and his brothers.." Alluka said with a bit shiver.

"What did you do?"

"I'm.. Gathering some fruits, firewood and mushrooms.." Answered Alluka innocently, "I'm doing that because they're kind to me.. They allow me to stay here.." Alluka smiled.

Gotoh nodded lightly, "I see.." He climbed up the tree fast and sat on the branch, "I saw the white rabbit.."

Alluka startled by Gotoh's words, but before she could release a single word, he disappeared and just left 'better be careful' to her.

 


	4. Alluka x The Clown x Farewell

The weird man was gone already. Not long after that, the dwarfs back and by the same time a strong gust hit them.

"Well, hello there.."

A creepy playful voice came out. As the gust stopped, someone appeared before them. A tall man with a clown-looked appearance. His hair was red standing up on his head with a star tattoo under his right eye and a water drop tattoo under his left eye. He wore a weird light blue outfit with a clover and a spade as the emblem. His bloodlust stare paralyzed the dwarfs and Alluka at once. They couldn't even wink nor releasing a single voice. While they're still trembling in fear, the clown getting closer to Alluka. He squatted down in front of her, touching her chin and lifting it up a bit.

"No greetings for me, lost kitten?" He sighed, "you're not suppose to be here.." He stood up then stepping away from Alluka, "you don't want to see them suffering, right?"

The clown moved fast then grabbed one of the Millukis. He squeezed Millukio the blue dwarfs. He struggling but the clown way much stronger than him of course

"If you're still here, they will die.." The clown smirk maliciously, "just g___"

The clown jolted by a stone which hit his hand hardly. He released Millukio at once. While the rest of the dwarfs taking care of him, the clown turned his sight at Alluka who stood there with an indignant glare at him.

"GO AWAY!!" She shouted with tears flew on her cheeks, "STAY AWAY FROM THEM!!!" her face was blushing of anger.

The clown smirked, "it's interesting.." He laughed, "it's sure will be interesting.. More interesting.. More.."

The clown bowed at her then by waving his hand, he's disappearing. Alluka fell on her knees and sobbing hard. Her shoulders down to her hands were quivering. Some of the dwarfs took care of Millukio while some took care of her. A hot camomile tea was served near her. The sweet fragrance calmed her heart a bit.

"You ok, bud?" Asked Milluki by sitting near her.

Alluka nodded lightly while wiping her tears, "how is Millukio?"

Milluki smiled at her gently, "you're still trembling in fear yet you're worrying Millukio?" He chuckled, "you're too reckless, bud.. Thanks to you, he's fine.. He's sleeping now and Millukia watch him.."

Milluki knew from the start that Alluka wasn't an ordinary girl. She's special, but he didn't expect that she's brave enough to face that scary clown by herself. Her pure brave heart would bring her to her destiny which was waiting before her.

"Listen, bud.." Milluki tapped Alluka's knee, "I will give you a hint to track the white rabbit, but in exchange you have to help me.."

The next day, with a basket on her arm, she walked away left the village. It's Milluki's favor. She had to deliver the basket to a granny who lived deep in the forest. She had to follow the narrow path along the way, because that was the only way for her to reach the granny's house without getting lost. Milluki ordered her not to drop by at somewhere along the path, because it was a dangerous forest. Rumor said that there was a big bad wolf who liked to eat children who wondered around the forest carelessly. The wolf didn't like sun, so it stayed deep in the dark side of the forest, while the path was bright because right above it, there's no branches of the trees. The hint was there's another path who could lead her to the castle, Milluki guessing that the rabbit was heading there; the path was side by side with the path to the granny's house, so after she sent the basket, she could go following the rabbit.

"But, why does the granny live in the dangerous forest?" Alluka mumbling.

Soon she heard a rustle behind her. Her heart throbbed fast as she felt that someone or something following her. She gulped as she scanning all around her.

"Could it be..."

 


	5. Alluka x The Granny x The Gift

"Then.. Why are you following me?" Alluka annoyed.

Gotoh who suddenly appeared as she stepped into the forest following her. Though he didn't say anything, but Alluka disrupted by him.

"Just go.." Alluka shooing Gotoh.

Gotoh sighed by adjusting his spectacles, "well, I saw the white rabbit was on the right path.. You shall choose.." He disappeared slowly from his legs to his head.

Alluka was once again left with unclear information, but seemed like she's used to it. The last words Gotoh left for her was still the same as before, it's 'be careful'. Ignoring Gotoh's warn, Alluka speed up her steps with a blush on her cheeks. As she arrived at the junction, she saw a shadow of the white rabbit boy passed by to the right path.

"So, he's telling me the truth.." Alluka mumbled.

She's about to step her feet to the right path when a big black shadow blocking her way in sudden. A growl intimidated her as she saw a scary big black wolf before her; it's huge and had three times taller than an average adult. Not wasting the chance, she ran as fast as she could to the left path. The brattle of the wolf was getting closer to her, that made her panicked. She fell off many times and got scratches on her arms and legs. It's so hurt but she held her tears as she continued running. If she stopped, the wolf would surely eat her with one bite. At a certain speed, Alluka's feet bumped on something that made her fell hardly. This time she couldn't stand because of her lower skirt was stuck on the big log. She tried to release it or even ripped it, but it's too late. The wolf jumped and landed right in front of her. She's trembling in fear and thought that she's done for. The wolf looked super hungry with drooling face. It growling louder, threatening the prey to stay still. Alluka shut her eyes as the wolf's nose touching and licking her cheek.

"Mike!" Said someone calmly.

Alluka's eyes snapped open and saw the wolf walked away to the person who was standing far from her. It's a tall bulky old lady with twin pigtails on her head and a monocle on her right eye. There's a long straight black haired girl next to the old lady. The girl had sharp eyes and seemed like she didn't like humor.

"Well.. Hello little girl.. Forgive for Mike's rudeness.." The old lady rubbed the wolf's head, "he just wants to play with you.." She gave a sign to the long haired girl to help Alluka.

"Please come with us.. We have to treat your wounds.." Said the girl by holding Alluka's hand.

They brought her to their hidden house not far from there. The house wasn't big but comfy. There's a small garden beside it with a pair of wooden chairs and a small table. The perfect place for relaxing and enjoying the nature. There's a short wooden fence around the house. It had some flowers on it. Some butterflies flying above it and the chirps of the birds became a calm harmony into the heart.

The old lady let Alluka to sit on the sofa in the living room and gave a treatment to her wounds gently, while the girl serving a cup of warm tea and a slice of cake.

"Thank you, uuh..."

"I'm Tsubone and this is Amane, my granddaughter.." Tsubone smiled, "by the way, little girl.. What's your name and what brings you here?"

"I'm Alluka and I have this for you.. It's from Milluki and his brothers.." Alluka handed the basket to Tsubone.

"Oh~ my~ thank you, dear.." Tsubone excited, "here.. Try this.." She opened the basket and proffered a cookie to Alluka.

Alluka took and ate it, "it's so yummy.."

"It is.." Tsubone gave the basket to Amane, "the dwarfs are expert in making meals and snacks.. Not only us, but the king also loves their cook.." She smiled.

Amane put a jar of cookies-from Millukis-on the table in front of them.

"Alluka dear.. Take this from us.." Said Tsubone handing a white magic lamp to Alluka, "leave the vessel and go with the inside, dear.." She added by tapping Alluka's head.

 


	6. Alluka x The Clown x Once Again

Alluka, who was about to leave the house, froze on the spot as she saw the big black wolf was sitting right in front of the gate. She didn't dare to move even just an inch. The red eyes of the wolf was focusing only at her.

"Oh, my.. Mike surely likes you, Alluka dear.." Said Tsubone by walking to the wolf, "don't worry.. He's a good boy.." She smiled.

Alluka shook her head fast with dripping sweat of fear on her face. She's still in trauma about how he chased her just now. She hid behind Amane who's standing beside her.

"Grandma said don't worry, didn't she?" Said Amane without looking at her.

"Ye.. Yes, but.." Alluka stuttered.

"Alluka dear, come here.." Asked Tsubone, "actually, Mike is friendly.. He's just easily getting excited with a new guest because.. you see.. we rarely get a guest here.." She shrugged.

"That because of him.." Alluka pointed at Mike, "Milluki said that this forest is dangerous and there's a big scary wolf who likes to eat children.." She added.

"Oh, my.. Did he say so?" Tsubone chuckled, "well.. If it's true then Amane won't be here right?" She rubbed Mike's head, "I don't remember exactly when but he's already here with us.. He protects us and this forest.. Most people will think that he's dangerous, but the truth is.. He's more friendly than the other animals here.."

Alluka gulped then slowly stepping to the wolf which was waiting her in front of the gate. She strengthen her heart and trying to touch Mike's nose and as she touched it, Mike licked her face. With no second, Alluka could get along pretty well with him and together with Amane, he escorted Alluka back to the junction. They seperated one another and as Alluka stepped to the right path to follow the white rabbit Gotoh appeared in sudden before her, that jolted her.

"It's about the time.. Hurry.." He said.

"Eh? Time? Hurry? What for?" Alluka confused.

"It's about the time.." He's disappearing slowly, "please, hurry.."

Feeling annoyed by unclear message of him, Alluka continued walking back to the path. She's hugging the white magic lamp tight.

"What was it again?" She tried to remember, "leave the vessel and go with the inside? What's that about? Is it about this thing?" She stared at the magic lamp.

"Oh, hello again sweetie~"

A familiar disembodied voice greeted her. It's the clown's voice, she thought.

"I'm here.."

Alluka turned her sight to one of the tree behind her and found he's sitting under the tree with waving hand and creepy smile. Alluka prepared herself to run and as he stood up, she ran as fast as she could.

The clown laughed out loud, "it's interesting.."

In all sudden, there were some cards appeared and floating in front of her that made her stopped instantly.

"Let's play a game, jou-chan.." Said the clown; only his voice.

"No! I don't want!!" She shouted.

"If you don't do it, those dwarfs will die in my hands.." He threatened.

"Don't disturb them!! I will join but leave them alone!!" She shouted, "what should I do?"

"Ok, I promise.. Choose two cards which have the same picture.. If you win, you can pass, but if you lose.. You fall.." He explained, "only one move.."

Alluka's face was pale and her hands were cold as she saw all the cards were plain white. She gulped as she touched one of them and it flipped automatically. There's a red heart picture on it. Then, she slowly moved her finger to the other one and as it flipped, the picture was a blue spade.

"Boo..." Said the clown.

The ground under her feet was suddenly disappeared and she fell at once. Luckily, she landed on a mountain of dust and dry leaves. She coughing and wagging her hands before her face.

"Ah~ it's so dirty.." She whined by rubbing the magic lamp.

A smoke with sparkling lights came out from the magic lamp's mouth. Her eyes widen as she saw something slowly appearing from the smoke.

 


	7. Alluka x The Fairy x The Tea Party

"Nice to meet you, little one.." A voice came out from the smoke.

A small fairy appeared. She's as big as Alluka's fingers with a pair of transparent wings. She had a light hue brown skin color with thick bunches on her head. She wore a black tailcoat suit with a medium long staff on her hand. There's a crystal ball on the top of the staff.

"I'm Canary the fairy.. What's your name, little one?" Canary landed on Alluka's hands.

"I'm Alluka.." Alluka's eyes sparkling and her cheeks blushed in excitement.

"Well, Alluka-sama.. Thanks for letting me free and let me escort you.." Canary bowed.

Alluka nodded excitedly. Canary then flied away for seconds, then back to Alluka to tell the right direction. Seemed like Alluka got a useful companion this time. The location was a bit grim. There were root walls around them with wet air. The only way was just straight ahead before them while at the back was a dead end. No other choice but to follow the path. There were puddles here and there with dripping water above them. It's so quiet and cold. Alluka was too unadorned to think about bad things that could happen ahead. She's just skipping along the way with a hum. She didn't even think that she got lost in unknown area. All she did was just flew like water. Soon, they saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. As they're out, they saw a wide flower garden with a clear blue sky above. A fresh air and a great view was more than enough to wipe away the gloomy atmosphere from before.

"Alluka-sama, let's go that way.." Said Canary by pointing at a certain direction.

Alluka nodded and stepping into the garden. The colorful flowers adorning every inch of it and there were beautiful butterflies flied everywhere.

"Oh, welcome.."

A warm voice greeted them as soon as they found a gazebo in the middle of the garden. There were two figures. One was a lady with a bustle gown and a broad-brimmed hat decorated with feathers and fur; she had an electronic visor covering her eyes; and the other one was a girl with bobcut black hair, pink eyes and a dark furisode. Alluka's eyes widen and a sweat dropped on her face.

"Another familiar face.." She mumbled.

"Come here sweetie.." The lady waving her hand.

Alluka looked at Canary briefly then stepped into the gazebo. She sat down on one of the chair across them. Some cookies and cake with the tea-set were already served on the round table in front of them. The lady stood up and took a cup for Alluka.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Asked the lady by pouring a tea into the cup and put it in front of Alluka.

"I'm Alluka and this is Canary.." Said Alluka by pointing at Canary who sat on her right shoulder.

"So, cute.." Said the lady, "I'm Kikyo and this is Kalluto.."

Alluka smiled at Kalluto, but she seemed a difficult girl to be talked to.

"Kalluto is pretty.." Said Alluka innocently.

Kikyo chuckled, "why, thank you, Alluka dear.." She rubbed Kalluto's head, "Isn't he cute in this outfit?" She hugged Kalluto.  

Alluka forced her smile, "ah, Kikyo-san.. Can I ask something?"

"Yes, please.." Kikyo smiled gently.

"Did you see a white rabbit boy here?"

"Unfortunately no, my dear.." Kikyo sighed, "what's with the white rabbit boy?"

Alluka threw her head down, "I'm looking for him.." She said desperately.

"What for?" Kikyo slurped her tea.

Alluka startled. She's not sure about it. She's after him from the start without knowing the reason. She thought that she had to follow him; that's all.

 


	8. Alluka x Questions x Quests

"Do you need something from him?" Kikyo asked by playing with her tea cup.

"Uuh... That's..." Alluka stuttered.

"Why do you want to see him so bad?"

Alluka couldn't give a respond. She's so nervous that threw her sight away, avoiding Kikyo and Kalluto's stare. Though Kikyo's wearing something to cover her eyes, but Alluka could feel her tense stare.

"Look at me, Alluka dear!" Kikyo said strictly, "don't avoid me! I'm still talking to you.."

Alluka jolted then nodded fast, "I'm sorry, Kikyo-san.."

"I haven't got my answer.." She's waiting by leaning her back and cross folded her arms.

Alluka's face was full of sweat. She didn't know how and where to start the explanation. Her tears were on her eyes and flew down on her blushed cheeks.

"What are you doing here and what will you do after you find that rabbit boy?"

"Onii-chan.." Said Alluka at last.

Kikyo and Kalluto looked at each other.

"I want my onii-chan back.." Alluka wiped her tears, "may be.. the rabbit boy knows something about onii-chan.. That's why___"

"That's why you're after him?" Said Kikyo coldly.

Alluka nodded. She grabbed and squeezed her skirt tight. She's not sure could defend herself after this. She glanced at Canary, asking for her help.

"What makes you thinking that he knows about your onii-chan?"

"Eh!?" Alluka confused.

"You don't know him and what if he's lying to you?"

"I think it's enough, Kikyo-sama.." Canary flied then stopped in front of Kikyo.

"Silence!!" Shouted Kikyo at Canary, "I'm asking her, not you!"

Canary bowed then flied back and sat on Alluka's shoulder again. She rubbed Alluka's cheek to calm her. Kikyo kept staring at her while slurping her tea.

She released a light sigh, "my.. my.." She put the cup then propping her chin, "you're really really an unadorned girl.. What if all I said was a lie? What if I wasn't a good person? You didn't even think about that, did you?" She stood up then hugging Alluka tenderly, "you're so lonely yet you're not.. After all they did to you, after he left you alone, not even a bad thought popped out on your mind.. You have a pure heart.." Her tears dropped on Alluka's cheek.

"Ki.. Kikyo-san why are you crying?"

Kikyo wiped her tears, stepping back to her seat but before she sat she took something under the table and put it in front of Alluka. It's an invitation with a royal stamp on it. Wrapped in gold fabric and tied in a red ribbon. Alluka and Canary didn't catch with what Kikyo mean by this and they just looking at each other in confusion.

"It's a ball invitation from the prince.." Said Kikyo by rubbing Kalluto's head, "the prince wants my Kalluto to come.. But.. I can't bear it.." She hugged Kalluto tight, "I don't want to lose my Kalluto.. So.. Could you come for him?"

Without waiting for Alluka's respond, she took a big brown suitcase behind her then dragged it to Alluka's side. As she opened it, Alluka and Canary's eyes widen in excitement. There's a sparkling white gown in it with a pair of glass shoes also a glittery tiara. What a fascinating view.

"This is my request.." Said Kikyo, "please.. "

Alluka nodded excitedly without even discussed it with Canary. Kikyo gladly prettified Alluka and with no second she looked perfect in white gown with a tiara on her head. She had the glass shoes on her feet and she's ready for the ball. Soon, a carriage, which from unkown direction, came to pick her up. Kikyo let Alluka to enter by opening the door and handed her the invitation.

"May you find your precious one, my dear.." Said Kikyo softly.

 


	9. Alluka x The Prince x Escape

On her way to the castle, she enjoyed the view outside by peeking out from the window next her. The dusk breeze was rather cold and vaguely she could hear a distance music. The waltz music was slow and relaxing. No need to wait for a second, they soon saw a majestic castle surrounded by glittering lights with some flags on each top of the front fort. There were some people who were just arrived and getting off the carriage. The boys and girls were in glamorous costumes with some of them wore masks-it covered from forehead until upper nose. Alluka arrived and when she's about to get off, someone gave a hand. It's one of the guards. He smiled gently then bowed, allowing her to step inside. With the invitation in her hands, all the guards just let her pass.

"Say, Canary.. It's fancy, isn't it?"

Alluka's eyes sparkling by looking around at the hall before her. It's a great wide hall. The music started and some couples dancing gracefully on the dancefloor of the hall. Alluka was blushing as she felt that most of the eyes were focusing on her. Canary then dragged her to a certain spot where not many people around.

"Want some cookies, Alluka-sama?" Said Canary tilting her head.

Alluka who's still blushing hard shook her head. She's squeezing her gown tight and her heart was throbbing fast. With all those fancy stuff and unknown people, she's so nervous that couldn't even release a single word. Soon, she heard claps and when she lifted her head to see what's happening, she saw someone who's standing straight at the top of the stairs.

"It's the prince.." Said a girl near her.

"It's Illumi-ouji.." Said the other.

The girls squealing as prince Illumi stepping down the stairs and entering the dancefloor. He walked around scanning all the guests and stopped at Alluka at once. His face was flat with no expression. His black eyes were locking at her then he came closer to her. Some of the girls envied and some squealed by seeing Illumi and Alluka together.

"May I have this dance?" Asked Illumi by outstretched his hand toward her.

Canary nodded lightly as Alluka glanced at her. She took Illumi's hand and they walked onto the dancefloor.

"Does she know how to dance?" Canary muttered with a sweat dropped on her face.

The view explained it. Once the music flew softly, Illumi led the move and Alluka following it naturally.

"May I know why are you here?" Asked Illumi.

"I was asked by Kikyo-san to come.." Said Alluka innocently, "I'm here for Kalluto.." She smiled.

"Oh, I see.." Said Illumi flatly, "then it must be fate.." He stopped, "you're here to die.." He raised his hand, "kill her!"

Some guards came in and they pointed their swords at Alluka in unison. Canary gave a sign to Alluka to run and she ran to the upstairs as Canary joined her. The guards following her together with Illumi. The ball was a mess and most of the participants left. In all sudden, the clown appeared before Alluka and Canary who were cornered by the guards.

He winked, "Didn't I say that it will be interesting?"

"Hisoka, why didn't you kill her at that time? Why did you let her free?" Illumi glared at the clown.

"I just thought that it's interesting.." Hisoka released a creepy smile.

"Why do you want to get rid of her!?" Canary shouted.

Illumi gave a deathly glare at her, "it because she's___"

Before he could finish his words, someone dragged Alluka and Canary then running out of the castle fast.

 


	10. Alluka x Nanika x The Coin Game

They ran as far as they could into the forest.

"I think it's far enough and they won't get us here.." Said Canary.

"Tha.. Thank you.." Alluka fell on the ground and panting hard, "that was close.. Once again thank___"

Alluka startled by the one who saved her just now. She had long black hair with a pale face. Her eyes were pitch black with a weird smiling face. Did she wear a mask? Alluka staring at her for minutes. For some reason, she felt a familiar feeling by seeing her. She's suppose to be close, closer than anyone else. The girl before her didn't talk a lot and just dragging her deep into the forest. Even Canary couldn't take a move and just following them. They went deeper and deeper wrapped in darkness of the night. All they heard was just the branches and leaves which releasing a creepy sound because of the wind.

"Where are we going uuh..."

"Nanika.." Answered the girl flatly.

That was the only word she said as they arrived at a certain spot. Their torch was just the moon above them. There's nothing around them but trees and an uneasy atmosphere.

"That way.." Said Nanika shortly by pointing at a certain direction.

She dragged Alluka once again, following the path. Soon, there's a light appeared in the distance. They ran faster to it and as they arrived, they saw a cookies and candy house. The nice smell tickling their nose that their legs moved automatically came closer to it. Their stomachs were rumbling and it might be ok for just a bite; they grinned ear to ear at each other, while Canary could only facepalm seeing them. Their personalities looked alike or might be a bit different yet they had a same figures and hair style. Before they could touch the house, someone appeared behind the door in sudden.

"Hello, there.." Said the tall man.

"Gotoh-san!?" Alluka startled, "we're sorry.. We didn't mean to__" she panicked.

Welcomed with a warm smile, Gotoh let them to come in and he served them some hot chocolate milk.

"Is this your house?" Canary started the conversation.

"Yes.." Said Gotoh by adjusting his spectacles, "and may I know what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Some people chased us so we're here to hide from them.." Said Alluka.

"I see.. So, have you found the white rabbit?"

"No.. Not yet.." Said Alluka desperately.

"Well, since you're here I don't have a choice but to tell you where should you go to find him.." Gotoh took something from his pocket, "..with this.." He showed them a small gold coin, "try to guess where's the coin.. If you win I will tell you.."

Gotoh started to flip the coin and his hands moved fast to catch it. Alluka and Canary couldn't follow his move and they just guessed randomly.

Alluka gulped, "it's in the right hand.."

Gotoh opened his right hand and fortunately, the coin was there. It's just a coincidence, though. He flipped the coin again and this time his hands moved faster than before.

Alluka stared at Gotoh's hands sharply, "umm.. It's.. In the left hand.."

Gotoh opened his hands and unfortunately, she's wrong this time. Alluka threw her head down sadly. Her eyes were glittering in tears.

"Don't cry.. Follow me.." Said Gotoh by walking to the door.

They're following him while Alluka was still sobbing silently in Nanika's hug. She felt that everything's over.

"From this point, just walk on this path.. Go straight ahead until you saw a pink flowerbed.. Just pass it.."

He then left them at the entrance of the forest. Alluka, Nanika and Canary looked at one another in confusion.

"Why did you tell me?"

"It because.. You're _his_ precious treasure.. You're the dearest girl of _him_.." Gotoh disappeared slowly in the darkness.

 


	11. Alluka x The Heart Castle x The King

"Chasing the prey is sure fun, isn't it?"

A spooky laugh was echoing onto the wide field. Their nightmare was following them this night. The moon above them was slowly disappearing by the clouds. They were running, crossing the meadow. They no longer could stay on the track since the crazy clown, Hisoka, was after them as soon as they stepped their feet out of the forest.

"Got ya~" Hisoka suddenly appeared before them, "come here little kittens.. I won't make it hurt.. Just a slice then all is over.." He played the cards.

Alluka was about to run avoiding him, when he moved his finger like a calling and got Nanika in his hug.

"Nanika!!" Alluka and Canary shouted.

"Well.. This one is not bad, though he wants the other one.." Said Hisoka flatly, "just come to the Heart Castle if you want her back, lost kitten.." He waved, jumped off and disappearing.

Alluka fell on her knees. Her shoulders were quivering and her face was blushing. Her cry went off as her heart couldn't bear it anymore. She held it up until now. She had decided not to cry but she couldn't endure it. She had reached her limit. All those fear, sorrow, scared and upset were fusing and exploded in her heart. Canary rubbing her forehead to calm her but it didn't work. They spent the night with a heavy bleak heart.

The chirp of the bird waking up Alluka who's sleeping under the tree. Her eyes were still heavy but she forced to open by rubbing them.

"Morning, Alluka-sama.." Said Canary by bowing at her.

Alluka just nodded lightly with a glum face.

Canary sighed, "it's the time.." She muttered by looking at the crystal ball on her staff, "Alluka-sama.. Follow me, please.."

They walked, passing the pink flowerbed near where they stayed for the night. The cold breeze blew stroking Alluka's face.

"Where are we going?" Alluka glanced at Canary who flied ahead her.

"To the Heart Castle, Alluka-sama.." Canary squeezed her staff tight, "it's already the time.."

"AH! It's usagi-san!!" Shouted Alluka by pointing at a certain direction.

The white rabbit boy was rather far from them. He just stood there while staring at his pocket watch. Alluka excitedly, ran to him, but when he glanced at her at the same time he left in sudden. This time Alluka could follow him or it might be he slow down his running? They kept running until they saw a huge majestic castle at the top of the hill. It's much bigger than Illumi's castle. The rabbit boy slowing down his running as he entering the gate.

"Hold on there, little one!!" Shout the guard by pointing his spears at Alluka, "who are you!?" He asked strictly.

"I'm Alluka and I___"

"She's here to come before the king.." Canary showed up between them.

"So, she's the one?" The guard furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, she is.." Canary nodded.

In all sudden, the guard handcuffed her hands with some kind of wooden block then dragging her into the throne inside the castle. He pushed her hard until she fell off.

"What brings you here, little girl?"

A deep voice greeted her. She lifted up her face and saw there was a tall muscular man who was standing at the throne. He had long silver-blond hair and his blue cat-like eyes were staring at her sharply. Alluka gulped as she felt the tense stare intimidated her. She slowly stood up by the help of Canary.

She bowed, "I.. I'm here to rescue Nanika.." She stuttered, "the clown told me to come here if I want her back.."

Silva nodded lightly, "this girl is telling the truth, Heart-ou!"

Soon, an old man appeared with both of his hands on his hunched back. He had his white hair covered by a majestic crown on his head with a pair of Fu Manchu mustaches. The old man sat down on the throne chair then looked at her with a small smile.

"Let's get started!" He said as the black out wrapped in the whole room.

 


	12. Alluka x The Trial x The Gate of Victory

It's only Alluka and Zeno were spotlighted there while the whole room was pitch black. Alluka glanced at her dress which suddenly changed into a prisoner clothes with black and white colors. She's standing on a narrow platform surrounded by a medium tall wooden rails. She turned her sight left and right and found no one but Zeno up there, sitting on the throne. Soon, Silva appeared beside him under the other spotlight.

"I will repeat the first question.. What brings you here, Alluka?" Asked Silva strictly started the conversation.

Alluka gulped, "I want to save Nanika.."

Zeno closed his eyes briefly, "no.. not that.." He shook his head slowly, "once again I ask you, what brings you here, Alluka dear?"

Alluka looked at Zeno in puzzled, "I.." She sighed lightly, "I want Nanika back.."

Zeno nodded, "if you insist.. Then.. who's Nanika?"

"She's the one who helped me to escape from the dance party.."

"What's wrong with the dance party?"

"The ouji was after me, so I escaped.."

Zeno leaned his back, "who's the ouji?"

"Illumi.." Said Alluka with a sweat dropped on her forehead.

Zeno stared at her, "so, all you want is only Nanika, right? Is there any other person besides her?"

Alluka flinched. She furrowed her eyebrows and trying hard to remember who else, but she felt like something's missing. Her memory was messy due to recent incidents which appeared before her in a row. Someone was missing, she thought but who?

"Why do you look so lonely, ojou-chan?"

Alluka eyes widen then she threw an unsure stare at Zeno. She snapped out as she's sure that she had heard that voice before. It's the same voice and the same tone when she opened her eyes for the first time in this world back then. The warm deep voice which greeted her with no one was there. There's a glint on her eyes and it flew down on her pink cheeks. Her thought dragged her back and, like a flash back, it reminded her about all things she had been through from the start until this time. On the last scene, a shadow figure with spiky silver hair appeared and outstretching his hand toward her. Her lips were murmuring something with no voice came out. Zeno was still staring gently at her and saw her shoulders were quivering.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Zeno calmly.

"Onii-chan..." Said Alluka in shaking tone.

"Who's that?"

"A very special person of mine.." Alluka sobbing, "do you know where he is?" She wiped her tears.

"I know.." Said Zeno shortly.

Alluka startled then looked at him at once, "then, please bring me to him.. I want to meet him.." She begged.

"Why do I have to let you meet him?" Zeno looked at her sharply.

"Because he's my onii-chan.." Alluka tried to answered in shaking tone.

"No.. That's not enough.. Once again, why do I have to let you meet him?" Zeno asked strictly.

Alluka couldn't give him a respond. She cried in silence with quivering shoulders and unstoppable tears flew on her blushing cheeks. She had no words to defend herself. No one was there on her side. In all sudden, a spotlight snapped right beside her.

"It because she's a good and honest kid.." Said Gotoh who appeared from nowhere by bowing at Zeno.

"It because she had helped and saved us when we're in trouble.." Said Milluki who was also suddenly appeared under the other spotlight.

"It beacuse she had hurt herself in order to send the cookies for us.." Said Tsubone, with Amane on her side, "with her pure and brave heart, she had finished her task.. Moreover, Mike likes her means that she's a good girl.." She winked at Alluka.

"It beacuse she gladly came to the dance party instead of Kalluto.." Said Kikyo with Kalluto on her side, "she's an innocent girl.."

Zeno nodded, "I see... Now I know that she___"

"Objection, ou-sama!" Shouted Illumi in sudden, cutting Zeno's words. He stepped into the other platform far from Alluka, "she had ruined my party.." He pointed at her, "she has no right reason for meeting him.."

"So, you wanna say that she's not as good as they said?" Zeno questioned Illumi by pointing at Alluka.

"Yes, ou-sama! She has ruined all the party.." Illumi insisted.

Hisoka suddenly appeared beside Illumi, "but, because of your order that made the whole party messed up.. You ordered the guards to kill her, right?" He said by shrugging and glanced at him.

Illumi startled and couldn't release a word.

"To kill her? Why?" Asked Zeno to Hisoka.

"It because he envies her.. He also wants to take control of her power.." Hisoka pointed at Alluka, "then, since he couldn't do that, he thought that better if she's died.."

"Is that so?" Zeno cornered Illumi.

"No! It's all her fault! She has to be punished!!" Illumi insisted.

"Well, better if we ask my trustee than disputing this.." Zeno extended his hand toward Alluka.

Canary appeared behind her then standing on the top of the rails before Alluka. She bowed then lifted up her staff. A screen showed up from the crystal ball and projecting all Alluka did and had been through so far, started from when she met Canary.

"It tells us the truth.." Zeno nodded, "Alluka is acquitted.." He raised his hand.

Alluka was smiling widely at the people on her side. At the same time, the light snapped and she saw that they were in the same throne like before. Soon, the white rabbit showed up before Zeno and he bowed.

"Gon-kun, please.." Zeno said by pointing at a certain direction.

Gon turned his sight at Alluka and as he smiled, he stepped to where Zeno pointed. Alluka was jolted by a tap on her shoulder that releasing her hands from the wooden handcuffs. It's Nanika. She smiled at her by dragging her to where Gon was. It's a big wide golden gate with two people standing in front of it. One was thin and tall wearing spectacles and the other one was average tall with blond hair in black suits. They bowed at Alluka and let her to get closer.

"It's the gate of victory.. Just open it and you will find what you seek.." Said Gon by waving at her.

The last thing before she touched the gate; Nanika ran and hugged her tight, "thank you for coming with me.." She whispered on her ear and disappearing as a sparkling lights.

As she opened the gate, a bright light enveloped her totally then as the light dimmed.....

￼

￼

￼

_Onii-chan, daisuki.._   
_Arigatou..._

_~fin~_

**Note: these pictures are not mine. Credit to the real artist.**

 


End file.
